Brave New Rescues
Brave New Rescues is the 15th episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends Plot Tosha and Tina like to brave things. Michael and Shawn wants be a brave. Kathy is wants to be a firefighter. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Fireman Sam Songs *Barney Theme Song *The More We Get Together *People Helping Other People *Here Comes the Firetruck *When I'm a Firefighter *I Used to Be Afraid *Ten Little Monsters *The Shadow Song *Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck *I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from Hoo's In The Forest? and Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Animal Antics, Day of the Diesels and The Exercise Circus!. And a high pony tail. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Making A Move! (1993 Version), Lend A Helping Hand, Help Pretect The Earth, Mac and Cheese, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Great Summer, Mystery and The Balls, Playing The Harp, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses and The Big Barnyard Show. And a long hair. *Tina wears the same shirt from The Exercise Circus!. And the same pants from Falling For Autumn!. And a pony tail. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Falling For Autumn!. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Hi There!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "It's Home To Me!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Fairy Tale". * When the Barney's say "Hi Everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Round and Round We Go". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "First Day of School". * When the kids say "Oh Barney!" hug Barney, the sound clip is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney!". *Michael is the fiffth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a fire hat. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *This is the seventh episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "I Can Do That!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Love To Read With Barney". Barney & Friends (I love you version) Transcript * Barney: 'I guess Baby Bop had a great time today learning rescues! * '''Shawn: '''We also learning rescues today! * '''Tina: '''I like to see the fire station. * '''Kathy: '''Firetrucks! * '''Tosha: '''Shadows to make puppets. * '''Shawn: '''Shadow in the playground! * '''Michael: '''And Driving a firetruck! * '''Barney: '(music starts for I Love You) Oh! Braving rescues was a lot of fun! It's always to help things! It's having fun with friends i love! * 'Kids: '''Oh Barney! * '''Barney: '(laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * '''Barney & Kids: (Barney is holdhands for Tina while Michael, Tosha, Kathy and Shawn is hug friends) I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? * '''Kids: '''Bye, Barney. * '''Barney: (last lines) '''Goodbye. See ya. See ya. Love you. Bye. So long. Take care. See you soon. Have a nice day. Love you. *(Michael turns off the lights, and fade Barney doll with a fire hat. Than it winks) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation